pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3
About Patapon 3 is the third installment in the Patapon series. It focuses on the Patapons stopping the Seven Archfiends and their continued search for Earthend. It features new Uberheroes, a new style of gameplay and, overall, a higher quality for all aspects of the game. Background Patapon 3 begins directly where the previous game ended. The Patapons, with the help of the Zigotons and the Karmen, they finished the Rainbow Bridge and have crossed the river to a new land, where they found a large mysterious box. When the Patapons opened the box, the Seven Evil Archfiends came out and petrified everyone, except the flag carrier, Hatapon. A new tribe, the Bonedeth, are determined to crush the Patapons. Even the Akumapons are encountered later in the game. However, hope is far from lost, for inside the box was not just the Seven Archfiends, but also Silver Hoshipon, which found the Almighty and offered to help restore some of the Patapons back to life. The first Patapon Hoshipon restored was Hero, fusing him with the Almighty and thus transforming him into the Uberhero (essentially, a stronger version of Hero), augmenting his powers. Together, they found Hatapon and, after using the Pon drum along with Hatapon, the Uberhero learns how to use them. They also restored three other Patapons, forming the Trifecta and took the petrified Meden along with them to their new hideout, where they (and the player) are then introduced to the new shops, barracks, the Herogate and the rest of the new features. Demos There were two demos prior to the release of the full game: a multiplayer beta and an official Japanese demo. * The Patapon 3 multiplayer beta has been removed from the PSN store. However, the Japanese version can still be downloaded from here. * The 2nd demo, called Patapon 3 "Full of Surprises! 100 Hours Demo", was released on January 6, 2011 in Japanese. That version can still be downloaded here. Additionally, if players have downloaded the demos in the past, they can be re-obtained through the player's history in the PSN store. New Features * Multiplayer can now be played through Infrastructure which allows you to create a team with your friends from around the world. You can do Quests, Multiplayer Dungeons or even verse another team through Versus Mode * Only 4 units instead of an army, allowing more customization to your team. * The Summon command (X,XX,XX) now summons a Djinn instead of a miracle. This will revive dead allies and heals living units. Each Djinn will have a different effect on your army and enemies depending on what you choose. * Two new command songs, one of which serves as a pause function (only in single player); the other makes your Uberhero step back. (Only in multiplayer) * Equipment is received as random drops in Treasure Chests, and can be sold or upgraded by choice. * Class Skills and Set Skills add special powers to attacks. * A health bar display for bosses and strong enemies. * Three official new unit types: Chariot-Riders Cannassault and Charibasa, Grenburr the Greatsword-Wielder and Cannogabang the Cannon-Wielder. * Hatapon is invincible while a shield class is alive. Removed and changed features * When exhausted, units don't drop their caps, but can still be revived. * The evolution map has been replaced with an experience system. * The minigames, hunting missions and Mater, The Tree of Life from the two previous games have been removed. Toripons have also been removed for balancing purposes. * Fangs, hides, vegetables, alloys, liquids, and seeds have been removed, although they still exist within the games code. * Difficulty level cannot be changed. Trivia * In the Patapon 3 official site, if the minigame is completed and then a wallpaper is published, the player will receive a code that, when entered in the game, will unlock an unique item. * While in the first two games the beats of the drums appear around the screen, in Patapon 3 they appear around the Uberhero, due to the fact that the Hero has fused with the Almighty himself. * In Patapon 3 the player can choose one from three different endings, with each one having its own bonuses (If you choose continue living, you can play in dark hero's hideout and with dark heroes). All of them can be acquired by choosing to completing the mission "Eternal Archfiends and the Other Vessel" to get a chance to choose another ending by not skipping the cutscenes after finishing the level. * Patapon 3 is the only game in the series to implement a pause function. However, it is only accesible by playing a hidden song, and it can only be used in single-player mode. Gallery Screen shot 2011-03-18 at 12.42.26 PM.png|American cover Patapon-3.jpg|Early cover from E3 2010 Patapon bj2hn gbjkm.jpg|Japanese cover Patapon 3 north american Logo.png|American Logo Patapon 3 Logo.png|Japanese Logo 8 Player Race.PNG|A multiplayer race Cannon Hero Shooting.PNG|4 players engaging in a dungeon quest Shield djinn.png|The Tategami Djinn PataHeroes.jpg|(Left to Right)Tondenga, Yarida, Taterazy, Yumiyacha, Kibadda dark hero class.jpg|Dark hero class Taterazay.jpg|Taterazay Ragewolf.jpg|Ragewolf Patapon3-jp-playstation-website.png|Patapon 3 Japanese Official Website|link=http://www.jp.playstation.com/scej/title/patapon/3/ ThumbnailCAFVSM94.jpg|Display of the 14 of the 21 of the Uberheros. ImagesCALVSHFN.jpg|A Patapon 3 picture. Charibasa.jpg|Charibasa See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 Bosses *Hero *Uberhero Patapon *Almighty *Patapon Units *Dark Heroes Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Dark Heroes Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Bonedeth Category:Akumapon Category:Story Character Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Patapon 3 DLC Category:Equipment Category:Bonedeth Category:Earthend Category:Multiplayer Quests